


Hiatus / Author’s Note

by Star_less



Series: the 'snips, snails, puppy-dog tails' verse [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hiatus, OP is struggling right now, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: Please read if you want to hear about snips/snails or my other verse





	Hiatus / Author’s Note

As of today this work is officially on hiatus. This is a bit of a clumsy way to go about things, I suppose, but I wanted people to see it if they were interested in what I post and since I went around this in a stupid way and didn’t make this a chapter fic, I have no other way but to do it like this. This isn’t me crying out for attention and I don’t care whether no one comments here. It is an explanation.

I am just... drained. Posting here has always been a huge source of joy. I’ve always posted here with the knowledge that what I post about isn’t going to give me many fans [Omorashi and ageplay anyone?] but honestly up until last year I tootled along happily enough. Something changed this year. I don’t know if it’s a change in me [my mental health has totally bombed lol] or in the people who see my stuff but I’ve just been getting more and more comments. Comments that aren’t even horrible or upsetting and, given what I write, are pretty understandable. Things like, oh, this is really embarrassing or, oh, I don’t like this or, why don’t you post something different for a change or, oh, I’ll come back when you post something better. 

And... well. They’re right, I guess. I totally see it. To the point where uploading here isn’t a source of happiness but a source of anxiety. I would write stuff and look at it and feel so unhappy in my ability as a writer.

So I thought... it is best to stop. To stop and to put my head down and work out what it is I don’t like about my work and how to make it better so that if I ever upload again it’ll make me happy over anyone else. 

It’s scary. I don’t have much going on in my life. My mental health is at a total low. Writing keeps me anchored and above water, so to speak. If I take that away I don’t know how I’ll feel but I think it’s a change that is needed.

This mainly affects the snips & snails verse, and the PORTAL verse. I want to finish my B99 fic.

I don’t know how long my hiatus will be. I’m hoping not too long. Please don’t be upset or anything. I’m sorry.

\- Star_less


End file.
